Sunday Morning
by Milady29
Summary: After Matthew showed up and they have been spending the night together, Gabby and Matt wake up on their free sunday morning. Set after 2X08. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chicago Fire characters!

* * *

Slowly Matthew Casey turned from his side to his stomach, to bump into anyone else and opening his eyes he realized he was not in his own bed and not waking up alone. He looked at the alarm that aid it was barely past eight. Suddenly the events of last night replayed in his head and his fingers touched lips, as he remembered kissing Gabriela. Finally. He looked aside as the early morning sun was shining through the window and lighting her face in such a perfect was she seemed like an angel. Without any sound he got out of bed, walking out of the bedroom, looking for the bathroom and opening the door he looked into a spare bedroom, filled with boxes, a home trainer and picture frames with her niece and nephew.

''The next door on your left.'' Sounded sleepily from the bedroom and he opened the right door, looking at the mess they had left here last night. His pants was still in the bathtub and a lot of the stuff that had been standing on the sink had fallen down when they had been kissing against it. Her dress was in the bathtub as well. She seemed to be sleeping again and he laid down next to her, cuddling with her as she opened her eyes again.

''So, last night was real?'' She said with a smile, turning his way and caressing over his face; ''Good morning.'' She smiled then.

''Good morning.''

The tips of their noses touched each other as they looked each other in the eyes, smiling.

''Is this true?'' Dawson whispered.

''It is.'' Matt smiled back and he kissed her on the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. She crawled forward again, here bare body against his, crawling up against his chest. They kept laying like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing and the sounds from outside. Gabriela enjoyed the safe feeling of his arms and the heat his body was radiating.

''This is so...sudden. I had always hoped for it...but it just never happened.''

Casey's hand caressed over her stomach as they were laying spooning.

''Neither did I. But ever since I blew my chance with you I have been regretting. I mean, when Hallie came back I really did love her and I had the same feelings as before...but my feelings for you remained.''

Her hand came upon his and their fingers crossed.

''When I was fishing, I was doubting the whole month. I wanted to be with you but I was confused. I missed Hallie and I knew I needed to get on with my life because she isn't coming back. But it just felt wrong. Especially because Heather kept telling me that.''

''You talked about me with Heather?''

Casey sat up a little bit, letting her hand go:

''Are you mad about that?'''He said worried.

''No, I always thought boys didn't talk about feelings like that. When Antonio loved a girl he wouldn't even tell us.''

Casey smiled but his face turned to serious again soon after; ''Well, Heather really helped me by just talking to me. She knew what I was going through and helped me...and I talked with her about everything. When I finally wanted to take my chance with you again the boys came along.''

Gabriella smiled at him, tracing the line of his lips with her nail.

''Should we get out of bed?'' Matt whispered.

''It is Sunday morning.'' Gabriela mumbled.

''I know, I wasn't sure if you have anything planned, that is all.''

''Nothing. If you have nothing planned.''

''Nothing I can't skip.'' Matt rubbed his hand through her hair and he sat up a little bit more and pulled her back against his chest, pushing his nose in hair.

The first time he had really smelled that smell was when she was there for him after he lost Hallie. When she had hold him, helped him and loved him and he refused again. His hands moved through her hair again and a few minutes later he felt her breathing calm and asleep. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep as well.

Waking up later he found Dawson gone and he got out of bed, looking at the alarm again to see it was just after eleven and he followed the sounds to kitchen, to find Gabriela preparing breakfast.

''Omelet?'' She smiled at him.''

''Sure.'' He nodded back.

Matt sat down at the breakfast bar, looking how Gabriela threw the eggs in the frying pan.

''Any vegetables?''

He looked at the large assortment in her fridge.

''Throw in whatever your think taste good. You are the kitchen princess.''

Looking through the kitchen he saw not much had changed since the last time he had been here, months ago. The window was still there he had fixed.

Matt looked at the wall of fame, where his picture with her from months ago had already taken the place of her and Mills. He looked at the nephews and nieces and back at their picture again. So much had happened the last few months it seemed years ago instead of months.

Dawson looked up, followed his eyes and smiled;

''I wasn't happy with the picture...but you never have been here again after that night.''

Matthew nodded. He wanted to kiss but duty called and he wanted to hook up with her, maybe to fill the loneliness because he had still had feelings for Hallie, but then she hooked up with Mills and Hallie had been back and after that he hadn't feel like loving again but his feelings had always been there and now it was time to show them.

''Here'' A plate was put in front him and Dawson sat down next to him, also with a big omelet.

''Mmmm, this is great.'' Matt smiled and he laughed at her again.

The doorbell rang and surprised Matt jumped up. Dawson slowly walked to the door.

''It is Antonio and my nephew and niece. Antonio said he had some papers to drop off but I expected him to throw them in the mailbox!''

''What?''

Matt jumped up.

''Just say you were fixing my closet!''

''In my underpants!?'' Matt hissed, spreading his arms as he hid his plate in the fridge.

''Just, go! You know where you left your clothes last night!''

Dawson ran after him to the bedroom and grabbed a dress from the closet, binding her hair together and getting some shoes on and she ran out again, Matt searching for his clothes in the bedroom, bathroom. Grabbing his pants from the bathtub he ran back to the bedroom, hearing Antonio enter the apartment and the kids. Furious he kept looking for his shirt but it was nowhere to be found. Between the sheets, Gabriella's clothes and other stuff, there wasn't anything blue and especially not his shirt.

''Diego, stop jumping on the couch!''

Matt wanted to close the door but it squeaked really loud.

''What was that?'' he heard Antonio say.

''Oh, that is Matthew Casey, he is fixing my closet.''

Matt opened the closet and grabbed a T-shirt from the stash, pulling it over his upper body and he started looking at the door as he heard Antonio entering.

''Hey Matt!'' He greeted him and Matt closed the door, trying to keep his face straight;

''Oh , hey Antonio.'' Luckily Gabriela popped up behind her. ''The door is fixed.'' He tried to pull the T-shirt down, but it was too short.

''Thank you, your shirt is in the washer.''

''Great!'' He smiled.

''I should be leaving again.'' Antonio said; ''Sophia has to go to ballet, just wanted to drop the papers. Will see you next week at mom's birthday, right?''

Gabriela nodded.

''Diego stop jumping of the cough, we are leaving!'' Antonio left and the kids followed.

''You look good in my EMT shirt.'' Gabriela grinned, looking at Matt in her T-shirt that was too tight at his arms and to shirt as it only reached to his navel.

''I hope it didn't stretch.''

''You should work out so much, it would be less tight.'' She laughed it off as he got it off again and she handed him his actual shirt; ''You left it on the couch.''

''Well, maybe you should have undressed me in your bedroom.''

''Taking a shower seemed like a really good idea.''

''So..what are we going to do at work Monday. I mean, we shouldn't tell anyone yet but should we avoid-''

''It is Sunday, not Monday and we have a whole day to spend and to think about that. So, how do you want to spend it?'' Matthew mumbled, pulling the shirt over his head and spreading his arms.

''Being with you.'' Dawson smiled at him and she wrapped her hands around his neck again and they kissed each other tenderly.

* * *

Short Dawsey one-shot I felt like writing after the latest episode. Even though it is very short, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review and thank you for reading!


End file.
